vega_eufandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten
Forgotten The Forgotten are a mysterious and technologically advanced faction that specializes in Blood Amber technology, they are the 1st Tier 8 faction brought into VEGA Conflict. They come from Humble origins in the beginning of the war between VEGA and the Rebellion, as certain quadrants of space did not have the same fate as those killed in VEGAs genocide to obtain blood ember. Fleets from VEGA refused to carry out orders against unsuspecting innocents for blood Amber in the VEGA Conflict, and instead evacuated them to safer locations and were targeted by both VEGA for Treason, and the Rebels for Enter the Conflict as a result of their stance, to the point where desertion and gong was the only option. Mysteriously they disappeared, and have managed to keep their forces hidden ever since from the rebels, aliens, Altarians and even Umbra by residing within an uncharted Red Dwarf cluster known as Cyades. THE STORY SO FAR... After the fall of the last Antumbra Regiments headed to sol, the Rebellion is left unchallenged but still fractured over the massive devastation dealt by the now deceased Bishop and his forces, The Federation has completely ceased sending fleets into rebel space, and a new dawn of Peace and rebuilding emerges from the ashes of an ongoing conflict that has taken billions of lives. The Altarians, rebuilding from the loss of their homeworld and the devastating losses in the fight with Umbra result in a peace treaty ending the Altarian civil war between the Oligarchs and Heralds to find a new world suitable for rebuilding the mighty Altarian civilization. Antumbra and Penumbra remnants run in fear after the last Regiments are destroyed, the remaining forces who look exactly identical to the rebels having obtained their blueprints earlier seek to find refuge in a new location far from any known sector, after their plans for regrouping at sol are ultimately met with failure. The antumbra activate Bishops contingency plan in the event of his death and ultimate defeat to awaken the inactive Devoured remnants who fled the Carmine nebula and discover Bishop had stored plans deep into an Umbra processing Complex disguised to look like a massive asteroid, listing jump points for completely new regions of space never before explored, and start launching Antumbra Pioneer fleets to rebuild their strength and find themselves in the cross-hairs of the Forgotten in the Cyades Red Dwarf cluster. This prompts the advanced Forgotten to retaliate by destroying the Pioneer fleets with their superior Bloodmoon cruisers that make short work of them, forcing Antumbra to look at other locations before the Forgotten can trace them back to their secret location, the Antumbra mobilize their forces to the Draconis constellation, where they feel safe from all threats and begin to trick the Forgotten into thinking the Antumbra forces and the Rebels are the same. The Forgotten first appear in a surprise event known as Breach, who come from Dark red Wormholes that send out Unidentified Scouts who after the skirmish with Antumbra, are queued to begin checking on what has transpired in the home sectors they had fled so many years ago. Who they are or why they are here remains a complete mystery to everyone, The fleets occasionally appear and disappear as if possessing some unknown form of stealth technology. All that is known is peace has been disturbed, and something is amiss as another presence has been felt, much as the Umbra first were. In the First event known as Insurrection the Forgotten reveal themselves in the form of Avenger Fleets consisting of Wyvern Frigates accompanied by wraiths that point out they must have encountered Umbra at some point. The fleets broadcast a 'Reckoning’ transmission stating they are enraged by the horrors their scouts have discovered earlier uncovering the secrets the Antumbra carried out in league with several high ranking rebel commanders This shocking revelation caught the Rebellion off guard as the Forgotten begin their offensive to purge the stain of those who abused the power of blood Amber. The rebellion is caught off guard with the revelation that some within the rebellion were conspiring with Bishop prior to the fall of Umbra and begin internal conflict. Commanders look at each other with distrust, and begin making accusations at one another of being part of a conspiracy to help Bishop make Umbra become as powerful as it had. Accusations ranging as far as handing over prisoners from Rebel custody, to using backdoors into VEGA from Larus to begin the outbreak, to Allowing Umbra Infectors to seize many ships to construct the Penumbra and Antumbra horrors. The Forgotten were vague in their message and did not reveal any information of the identities of the conspirators, only that the Rebels were glutton for punishment for the horrors bishop and the Umbra had committed, unable to tell the two apart. The Avenger fleets are eventually repelled after a long and Gruelling offensive, the leader known as Daggoth states that judgement will be coming for their hideous crimes. In Hysteria, the tensions between the Rebels reaches a boiling point and players have to choose between supporting four different splinter factions:' ' The Golden Wolves with Rhea, Algol, and Skoll, Rebel Command with Sybil, Burr and Larus. The Iron Star forces with Keres and Tatiana. And a new group of Rebels known as The Helm led by placeholder who fought many battles against bishop and directed the frontlines against him. It is discovered after that the Conspirators were from all sides, some had fled and were in contact with forces with AXIS Deceivers and escaped, others were brought in for questioning as to what they knew and what they did. It is discovered at different moments of the Umbra, Penumbra and Antumbra invasion that these conspirators were convinced that the days of the Rebellion were numbered, and it was time to jump ship and join Bishop. In exchange for helping bishop infect new ships and prisoners for his armies, he would grant the conspirators places within Umbra High Command where they would be rewarded for bringing humanity to new heights and that they would be kings of a new frontier carved in blood. In Despair, The Forgotten return, and bring with them Executioner Fleets of Judicator Destroyers that rain down a valley of devastating bombardments on rebel strongholds and shatter the post umbra peace that had been dying since Insurrection and Hysteria. The continuous assault begins to become too much for the rebels to contain, causing them to reach out to the Altarians who in their time of rebuilding have reverse engineered Umbra ships to make a new powerful arsenal under their command. Klavic responds stating that a threat to any ally is a threat to every ally, and form an attack force known as the 1st Wave, consisting of Sovereign Carriers, Desolator Cruisers, Quetzal Frigates, and Altarian Motherships. Eventually holding off the onslaught, but not before massive casualties were made. in Justice the rebels were eager to absolve themselves of being suspected of being suspected of Bishops crimes, and moved to track down the conspirators who aided bishop eventually locating the conspirators who escaped to the Forsaken Sector. The Conspirators are hold up in abandoned Complexes that are heavily fortified, after being caught in Hysteria they decide to all in and work with the Antumbra for a special “End Game” plan. To stop the Forgotten Onslaught the Rebels move through the Forsaken sector, being caught off guard by Ancient Harvesters who are in the sector but are cleared away for phase II of the Operation. Fleets of rebels attacked outlying bases containing shield generators that protect the complex from being accessed, after the bases powering the shields were down strongholds of the Deceivers were all that stood before the Rebels and the fugitives. The Conspirators were finally caught, and the Deceivers crippled and near completely neutralized before summoning Antumbra Reclaimer Fleets with Nemesis Dreadnoughts and Archangel Cruisers that were sent to rescue them from justice, despite all the firepower they did not succeed. And now it was time for them to answer for their crimes. With the Cooperation of the guilty party, the rebels were able to decrypt communications logs dating back to Ashes.' ' 45 officers ranking high and low were found guilty for conspiracy to commit Treason, many were sentenced to death, while those who cooperated were given life in prison. In Judgement Day, Forgotten Steamroller fleets are brought into the fold with the devastating Teratorn Cutter, backed by Bloodmoon Cruisers, Wyvern Frigates, Judicator Destroyers and the Hammerhead Battleship, a monster of a ship boasting 10 weapon slots, 3 shield slots, 2 ablation spots and 4 special slots. The Rebellion receives a transmission stating their “Day of Judgement” has come, and that they will be held accountable. Unbeknownst to them, the rebels seize this as an opportunity to prove their innocence and launch a massive counteroffensive and board the flagship of the Commander in charge of the Judgement fleets, and reveal the truth of Umbra, showing for certain the Rebels did not commit the crimes of Umbra, a ceasefire is arranged and a truce between the rebels and Forgotten was made, In Twisted Insurrection, the Antumbra Return to Initiate a second Invasion to destroy every Rebel in existence and continue the work of bishop, they have returned with the entire might of the devoured, bearing down Archangel Cruisers, Erebus Motherships, Mephistopheles Destroyers, Banshee Cutters, Demogoron Battleships but most terrifying of all are the fleets of Abaddon Carriers and Infected Harvesters. The Altarian Union send out a Second Wave featuring Crusader Cruisers, Rook Battleships, And the Tarchia Destroyer. The Forgotten have also taken notice of the Carnage from Umbra and send Plans of the Hammerhead Battleship for the rebels to field on the frontlines and begin It seems the war never finished, and the conflict is poised to prolong. In Pandemic, The Devoured seem bent on destroying the Forgotten, The rebels, and the Altarians at all costs and in a new infectious weapon known as The Infectonator Corvette, attempting to infect rebel systems in all corners of space from the safety of heavily armed Diseased fleets. The Response is heavy, fielding the Calista Battlecruiser, and the Forgotten deploying the Deathwing Siege Destroyer. Category:Governments Category:Organizations Category:Forgotten Category:Military Organizations